dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucius Fox (Nolanverse)
Lucius Fox works at Wayne Enterprises and supplies Bruce Wayne with a lot of his Batman gear. Biography ''Batman Begins Fox is a research head and friend of Thomas Wayne who is demoted by Wayne Enterprises CEO William Earle to overseeing the supplies of Wayne Enterprises' aborted research projects and prototypes. Upon returning to the business, Bruce Wayne strikes up a fast friendship which allows him to all but recruit Fox as his armorer for his Batman activities. Fox proves invaluable in this role, even when he is fired by Earle. Among other things, he supplies Wayne with the materials that will eventually become the Batsuit and the Batmobile. In addition, Fox provides the cure for the Scarecrow's fear toxin. Regarding Wayne's identity as Batman, he tells Wayne "If you don't want to tell me exactly what you're doing, when I'm asked, I don't have to lie. But don't think of me as an idiot." At the end of the film, Wayne, having gained majority control of Wayne Enterprises' shares, makes Fox the company's CEO. Batman: Gotham Knight Kevin Michael Richardson voices Lucius Fox in ''Batman: Gotham Knight, within the segment Field Test. As an extension of the Nolan Film universe, the segment confirms that Lucius knows Bruce's identity, as Bruce gives Lucius the line "I'm willing to put my life on the line to do what I have to. But it has to be mine, no one else's". ''The Dark Knight Fox is aware that Bruce Wayne is Batman and actively participates in a support capacity as Wayne's armorer, providing him with additional equipment such as the Batpod and a new Batsuit designed for more efficient mobility. In addition, Fox participates in his employer's vigilante activities both in the Batcave and in the field as his technical assistant and reconnaissance expert using his professional duties as cover. Fox eventually learns that Wayne has expanded on the sonar technology and developed an advanced surveillance system that can listen in and track the movement of any of the thousands of cell phones in the city; since this essentially contradicts everything Wayne believes in, Fox agrees to help but says he will resign if the machine is not destroyed after the Joker is gone. After the Joker is apprehended, Fox enters a code (his own name) as instructed by Wayne, which activates a self-destruct function for the system, and Fox presumably continues to work under Wayne. The Dark Knight Rises Fox is still the CEO of a nearly bankrupt Wayne Enterprises. He brings the reclusive Bruce Wayne up to speed on the poor state of the company's finances, which have all but evaporated after heavy investment in an aborted fusion reactor project failed to pay off. Fox shows Wayne around the Applied Sciences division once again, "for old time's sake", introducing him to the new airborne vehicle he has nicknamed "The Bat", in addition to other new gadgets he has developed. After Bane's siege of the city begins and Batman returns, Fox attempts to help him disarm the newly-weaponized fusion core, waiting in the reactor chamber for it to be returned by Batman. He narrowly escapes when Miranda Tate, the Wayne Enterprises board member responsible for the project in the first place, reveals herself to be Talia al Ghul, the child of Batman's deceased enemy Ra's al Ghul, flooding the chamber to make the re-installment of the core impossible before its inevitable decay and subsequent explosion. After Batman allows the bomb to detonate at sea, Bruce Wayne is declared dead. Wracked with guilt as to never fixing the autopilot for The Bat, he makes a final schematics run which, to his relief, shows Bruce having fixed it beforehand. Character traits ''To be added Relationships *Bruce Wayne - Friend and partner. *Alfred Pennyworth - Friend. *Rachel Dawes - Friend; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Nolanverse (3 films) **''Batman Begins'' (First appearance) - Morgan Freeman **''The Dark Knight'' - Morgan Freeman **''The Dark Knight Rises'' - Morgan Freeman *Animation (1 film) **''Batman: Gotham Knight'' - Kevin Michael Richardson Gallery Lucius Fox.jpg Lucius Fox BGK.jpg|Lucius Fox as he appears in Batman: Gotham Knight. FoxandWayne.jpg|Bruce Wayne with Lucius Fox in The Dark Knight. DKR Lucius Fox and Bruce Wayne.jpg|Lucius and Bruce in The Dark Knight Rises. Lucius Fox and Miranda Tate.jpg See Also *Lucius Fox Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Begins Characters Category:Batman: Gotham Knight Characters Category:The Dark Knight Characters Category:The Dark Knight Rises Characters Category:Businessman Category:Secret keepers Category:Allies